


Entscheidungen vor Ferienbeginn

by Fanfic_CJ



Category: Burg Schreckenstein - Oliver Hassencamp
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_CJ/pseuds/Fanfic_CJ
Summary: Anke und Beatrix haben was zu klären (German version)





	Entscheidungen vor Ferienbeginn

**Author's Note:**

> Der letzte im Schneider-Verlag erschienene Band der Schreckenssteiner hatte einen komischen Nachgeschmack hinterlassen, deswegen ...
> 
> Prä-Rechtschreibreform geschrieben
> 
> Direkt den Gedanken entnommene Sätze sind kursiv.

  
Vorsichtig bewegt sich Anke den steilen Weg zum Rosenfelser Hafen entlang. Heute, bei Vollmond, ist das eigentlich ein Kinderspiel - sie kennt die Strecke auch in tiefster Dunkelheit - aber die helle Nacht macht es auch wahrscheinlicher, entdeckt zu werden. Immer wieder bleibt sie stehen, lauscht, hört aber nur das Rauschen der Blätter im Sommerwind. Kurz vor dem Abzweig zum Uferpfad hält sie inne. _Ob es klug ist, den Treffpunkt mit Beatrix direkt anzusteuern?_ So wie Bea die letzten Monate drauf war konnte die Bitte um ein Gespräch auch eine Falle sein. Grade weil sie keiner von dem Treffen erzählt hat, sollte sie jetzt vorsichtig sein. Also den Umweg über den Strand. Eben ist Anke zu dieser Entscheidung gekommen, da hört sie hastige Schritte vom Schloß herunterkommen. Schnell huscht sie ein paar Schritte den Weg zu Hafen weiter und verbirgt sich im Schatten einer knorrigen alten Eiche. Die da kommt klingt entschlossen, besonders leise ist sie auch nicht. Wegen des steil und kurvig verlaufendes Weges kann Anke sie erst an der Abzweigung sehen. Wuschelige blonde Haare leuchten im Mondlicht auf, als die andere in den Uferweg einbiegt. Beatrix, und alleine, stellt Anke fest. Sie wartet einen Moment, doch just als sie sicher ist, daß niemand Bea folgt, hört sie schleichende Schritte. Anke drückt sich tiefer in den Schatten des Baumes und beobachtet, wie sich eine Gestalt in dunkler Kleidung und anscheinend dunklen Haaren Richtung Hafen schleicht. _Könnte Amanda sein, oder Esther. Doch eine Falle?_

  
Beatrix ist 10 Minuten zu früh am Treffpunkt, einer kleinen Lichtung am Rande des Steilufers, abgeschirmt gegen Schloß und Hafenweg. Unruhig läuft sie auf dem weichen Waldboden auf und ab. Morgen beginnen die großen Ferien. Gleich wird sich entscheiden, ob sie wiederkommt, oder sich für die letzten zwei Jahre eine neue Schule suchen muß. Gleich wird sich entscheiden, ob sie stark genug ist, um … Trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen friert Beatrix in ihrem Trainingsanzug. _Scheiße Bea, komm, sei kein Feigling_ , redet sie sich selbst gut zu. _Du siehst albern aus, wenn Du hier so rumrennst. Anke traut Dir eh nicht, denkt sie, ’na, da hat sie auch keinen Grund zu. Also sieh‘ zu, daß Du ungefährlich aussiehst._ Sie läßt den Blick über die Lichtung wandern und setzt sich schließlich auf eine Baumstumpf, gut sichtbar, den Rücken zur Steilküste. _Ungefährlicher Aussehen geht nicht._ Kaum sitzt sie, beginnt sie, mit einem Stöckchen Kreise und Linien in den Sand zu malen.

  
Anke ist derweil der schattigen Gestalt an den Hafen gefolgt. Streicherfahren wie sie ist, hat sie gewartet, bis die andere genug Vorsprung hat, so daß das unvermeidliche Knacken von Zweige die andere nicht warnen würde, wenn sie ihr Versteck an der Eiche verläßt. Jetzt lauert Anke am Ende des Weges. Die andere ist über den Strand bis zum Steg vorgegangen und sitzt nun bewegungslos da, als würde sie auf den Kapellsee starren. Anke überlegt: _Wartet auf einen von den Idiotenrittern. Wahrscheinlich Amanda. Also von hier keine Gefahr_.

  
Zum zwanzigsten Mal schaut Beatrix auf die Uhr. Zehn nach zwölf. _Ob sie überhaupt kommt?_ Was soll sie bloß tun, wenn Anke nicht kommt? Noch eine Chance hat sie nicht. Sie friert immer stärker. Lange wird sie die Spannung nicht mehr aushalten. Bei jedem leisen Rascheln im Wald sieht sie auf, aber keine Anke erscheint. _Viertel nach, sie wird wohl nicht mehr kommen._ Beatrix senkt den Blick und starrt den Sand zu ihren Füßen an.

  
Ein leises Plumpsen durchbricht die Stille. „Da bin ich“ sagt eine dunkle Stimme. Beatrix fährt herum. Keine drei Schritte entfernt steht Anke, fast mit dem Schatten der Steilküste verschmolzen, als sei sie vom Himmel gefallen. Beatrix schluckt, springt auf. Ihr Herz rast. _Laß Dir bloß nicht anmerken, wie sie Dich erschreckt hat_ , predigt sie sich. _Wo kommt sie nur her? Na klar, die „Steilküste“ ist hier nur knapp drei Meter hoch_. „Alles Gute kommt von oben“ bringt Beatrix mit heiserer Stimme heraus. Sie blickt dabei zu Boden, erschrickt, als sie wahrnimmt, was sie in den Sand gemalt hat und verwischt es mit dem Fuß. Anke ist das hastige Verwischen nicht entgangen. _Was hat sie da beseitigt?_ Noch einmal sucht sie mit allen Sinnen die Umgebung ab, während sie flapsig „Ist ja ganz was neues, daß Du mich als was Gutes betrachtest“ antwortet. Aber wie bei ihrer sorgfältigen Umkreisung des Treffpunktes kann sie niemanden sonst entdecken. Nur Bea, wegen der sie nach Rosenfels gewechselt war, die seit mehr als drei Monaten kein vermeidbares Wort mit ihr spricht, Bea, die sie vorher verfolgt und verletzt hatte, bis die anderen eingegriffen haben. Und das alles nur wegen Stefan. „Du wolltest mit mir reden.“ sagt Anke trocken, und tritt einen Schritt näher an Beatrix heran.

  
Anke steht sprungbereit auf den Fußballen, die Fäuste geballt, so daß sich ihre Armmuskeln angespannt unter dem Trainingsanzug abzeichneten, das schmale Kinn entschlossen vorgeschoben und das sonst so lebhafte Gesicht ausdruckslos. _Sei kein Feigling_ , sagt sich Beatrix erneut, holt tief Luft und sagte: „Ja, … ich wollte mich bei Dir entschuldigen!“ ihre Stimme zittert kaum, als sie diese, die kleinere, Hürde überwindet. Sie kann sehen, wie Anke sich etwas entspannt. „Ich habe mich ziemlich irre aufgeführt, im Herbst gegen alle und nach eurer Wahnsinnsaktion dann nur noch gegen Dich. Es tut mir leid.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln erhellt Ankes Gesicht und verschwindet. „Ach, Mensch, Bea,“ sagt sie, ihre Stimme wackelt etwas, wie Beatrix feststellt, „alles nur wegen Stefan. Als Eifersuchtsteufel bist Du wirklich gemeingefährlich.“

  
Beatrix rückt dichter zu Anke heran, will ihre Augen sehen können, denn jetzt wird sich alles entscheiden. „Nein, nicht nur wegen Stefan.“ Wie eine Turmspringerin vor dem Absprung holt Beatrix dreimal tief Luft. „Ich habe gemerkt, daß ich nicht hauptsächlich wütend darüber war, daß Du Stefan hast, sondern …“ sie schluckt, senkt den Blick „sondern das er Dich hat.“ Jetzt ist es heraus, kein Rückzug mehr möglich. Beatrix hält die Luft an. Nichts geschieht. Es dauert endlos, bis sich Beatrix traut, Anke ins Gesicht zu sehen.

  
_Was ist der Unterschied? Warum ist das Bea so peinlich?_ Anke lauschte verwirrt dem Satz in ihrem Kopf nach. _Sondern daß er Dich hat. Meint sie…_ In diesem Moment hebt Bea den Blick, dann sinken ihre Schultern nach unten. Wortlos dreht sie sich um und geht. „Halt warte!“ stottert Anke verwirrt, doch Beatrix beginnt zu rennen. Anke sprintet hinterher, erwischt Beatrix aber erst auf dem Hafenweg an einem Arm. „Laß mich los“ zischt Beatrix und versucht sich zu befreien. Anke hält ihr Handgelenk eisern fest. Sie sieht den Schlag an ihrem Gesicht vorüberzischen und packt Beas zweites Handgelenk. „Erst will ich wissen, was das grade heißen sollte“ sagt sie. Beatrix zittert. „Ich habe mich in Dich verliebt.“ flüstert sie. Anke mustert sie, die Augen mißtrauisch zusammengezogen. „Meinst Du das ernst?“ fragt sie tonlos. „Kein Streich?“ _Das muß ein Witz sein, jeden Moment wird eine lachende Horde aus dem Gebüsch brechen und sich über sie lustig machen. Oder?_ „Kein Streich. Ehrenwort.“ Beatrix sieht ihr in die Augen als sie das sagt.

  
„War es nicht ein wunderbares Konzert, Fräulein Dr. Horn“ hören beide plötzlich die Stimme von Sonja Waldmann, der jüngsten Lehrerin, überlaut durch den Wald schallen. „Ja, Fräulein Waldmann, die Pianistin war wirklich ungewöhnlich begabt“ erklingt eine wohlbekannte Grabesstimme etwas leiser.

  
„Die Horn“ wispert Anke. Oben flackert eine Taschenlampe. Wir müssen uns verstecken.“ flüstert Beatrix zurück. Beide Mädchen prüfen im Geiste ihre Möglichkeiten. Der Weg zum Schloß ist blockiert. Quer durch den Wald würde das Geraschel sie verraten. Zurück zur Lichtung können sie auch nicht. „Der Eulenstein“ Beatrix zieht Anke ein Stück den Weg hinunter und dann in den Schutz eines überhängenden Felsens. Die beiden Lehrerinnen kommen näher. Die Direktorin leuchtet immer wieder die Seiten links und rechts des Weges aus. Eng an den Felsen geschmiegt halten Beatrix und Anke die Luft an. Kaum sind die Lehrerinnen vorbei, kommen sie wieder zurück. Die Schatten – und Sonja Waldmanns lebhafte Kritik des Klavierabends – retten die beiden Mädchen auch diesmal vor der Entdeckung.

  
Minutenlang harren die beiden Mädchen in ihrem Versteck aus. Anke spürt die Anspannung in Beas Körper, die auch jetzt nicht nachläßt, die wuscheligen Haare, die sie im Nacken kitzeln, den Duft von Beas Haut, ein bißchen Vanille, eine Menge Schweiß. Schließlich bricht Beatrix das Schweigen: „Wenn wir Sonja nicht hätten …“ Ihre Arme, die Anke eben so steif im Schutz des Felsens gehalten haben, fallen erstarrt herab. „Mhm.“ erwidert Anke und dreht sich zu ihr um, „aber jetzt lenk nicht ab. Du bist in mich verliebt?“ Beatrix lehnt sich in den Felsen, als könne sie darin verschwinden „Ich wollte es nicht, deswegen bin ich so auf Dich losgegangen.“ „Mhm“ macht Anke gedankenverloren, als würde dieser Satz tatsächlich Sinn ergeben. „Du meinst das wirklich und wahrhaftig ernst?“ fragt Anke nochmal. Verärgert schubst Beatrix sie weg. „Ja verdammt“, grollt sie. Beide rappeln sich gleichzeitig auf, stoßen mit den Schultern zusammen, verlieren das Gleichgewicht. Unwillkürlich halten sie sich aneinander fest. Anke dreht Beatrix zu sich um. Im Mondlicht sind die Spuren von Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht unverkennbar. „Ach Bea,“ murmelt Anke und streichelt ihr sanft mit einer Hand die Wange. Was soll sie jetzt bloß tun? Ihr Magen krampft sich angstvoll zusammen, gleichzeitig spürt sie eine tiefe Wärme in sich, die durch die Fingerspitze zu Bea hinüberfließt. Sie sieht in Beas grüne Augen, die genauso viel Angst, Verwirrung und Hoffnung spiegelten, wie sie selbst fühlt. Sanft berühren sich ihre Lippen. Vorsichtig, forschend kommen sie einander näher, streicheln Rücken, Nacken, Haare der anderen. Als sich an der Vorsicht vorbei ein Funken Leidenschaft wie Feuerwerk in ihren Kuß schleicht, schrecken sie auseinander, sehen sich verwirrt an. Anke faßt sich schneller: „Vorsicht, Feuergefahr! Laß uns zur Abkühlung eine Runde Schwimmen.“ Hauptsache sie fragt mich nicht, was das grade zu bedeuten hatte, ich weiß es nämlich nicht.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bin echt neugierig, wie's euch gefällt. Gern Kudos oder Kommentare.  
> Nehme auf Hinweise auf Tippfehler ;->


End file.
